Hero's Prophecy
by Ashrandi the skull kid
Summary: A depressed zora, a hyperactive deku, and an extremely outgoing goron. And they're the only ones who can save Hyrule. Only the goddesses know how they're going to do it. several pairings of made up characters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: The Mastermind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I'm only borrowing the world and some of the characters for this fanfiction because I have writer's block with all my original stories._

**A/N: This was the first Zelda fanfic I wrote. I'm still writing it, so I'll try to update it when I can.**

The man smiled a dark grin that made Drinan shake in his armor. Drinan, one of the dog-headed warriors called dark nites, shouldn't have been scared of anything- he was so good with his jagged greatsword- but the man wielded a power called magic. Drinan had seen many a moblin- which were wingless, blue skinned, pig faced imps about the size of a dog- meet his maker when the man sent a fireball out of his finger at him. The dark nite could never compete with that kind of power.

_Get on with it,_ Drinan thought. _I haven't got time for one of your speeches about glory and conquest._ But there was no escaping it. The man often recited long monologues before getting to the heart of a matter. Drinan didn't really mind listening to the man's speeches, but there was something about the man that made the dark nite feel… uncomfortable.

The man had summoned Drinan from the war room deep in the mountain to a balcony near its summit. Usually, one could see the beautiful lands that lay beyond Drinan's home in the mountains, but not that day. A dreadful fog had spread all the way from the mountains into the foothills and beyond, to the Dragon Lands. To the dark nite, it seemed as if he and the man were standing on the clouds. Drinan knew that the man had summoned the fog, but for what purpose. The dark nite was an expert on the subject of war strategies, and still he could see no reason that a sudden fog would advance their forces.

"General Drinan," the man spoke suddenly in a soft, yet commanding voice. He turned his head slightly to see the dark nite, since his back had been turned when Drinan arrived at the balcony. Drinan snapped to attention, clicking his heels together and standing stock still. The man smirked, a horrible expression that seemed to fit with his dark gray skin. "That really isn't necessary, Drinan. You're my favorite servant and are therefore free of some protocols that certain others must observe." Drinan assumed a more relaxed pose, with his hands clasped behind his back and feet spread apart, but the dark nite could not get his mind to do the same. The man was so… unnerving.

The man looked back towards the fog. "Do you know what wins wars?" he asked.

Drinan opened his mouth to list all the factors that could do just that, but caught himself just in time. The man talked in riddles, and giving a military answer would most likely upset his superior. The dark nite answered the only way he knew would satisfy the man. "I don't know, sir."

The dark man looked back at Drinan, his smile gone, replaced by a blank stare. He sighed, "Oh, Drinan, you know the answer better than anyone else. The decisive blow decides the winner, but what allows you to deliver this fatal strike?"

It took Drinan all of two seconds to come up with that answer. "Stupid moves on the enemy's part, sir." The dark nite was gaining confidence with every passing moment. If he just allowed the man to explain everything, he'd return to the war room with his head firmly on his shoulders.

The man nodded and continued, "Yes, Drinan. Stupid moves decide the war even more than the final blow, but people don't make bad decisions on purpose, you know. What drives them to lose so much of their senses that they make that fatal move?"

The dark nite pondered this for a few more seconds than the previous question. Even though he never really thought about it in the past, Drinan knew the answer. "Desperation, sir."

The man suddenly turned to face Drinan. "No, Drinan. That is what happens once the decisive blow has been struck. No, desperation is not what wins a war." The man still wore a blank expression, but his voice carried with it a trace of anger. Drinan lowered his head so the man would know that he was sorry for his incorrect answer. That seemed to satisfy the man, as he turned back to the fog. "A fog does hardly any damage to the rito tribe, and still I summoned one. Why do you think I did that, Drinan?"

The dark nite racked his brain for the answer, but none came. Drinan spoke as humbly as he could, "No, sir, I do not know why."

"Fear, Drinan," the man continued. "Fog is but a herald of my return. The people of Hyrule know what I am capable of, so the fog makes them fearful of what is to come. When a person is fearful, he does stupid things. Fear is what wins wars. Whoever is most fearful of the other is the side that loses. Do you understand, Drinan?"

For once, Drinan understood the man perfectly. "Yes, sir, I believe I do."

The man turned back to face Drinan. His smile had returned. "Then you know that we must make the people of Hyrule as scared of my return as possible. Do you know the prophecy, Drinan?"

The dark nite shivered again, but not because of the man's smile. The prophecy was the only thing that would keep the people of Hyrule united should the man start spreading his creatures across the world for the second time. A united foe was the last thing Drinan wanted if he wanted to win the war that would soon be started. The dark nite spoke in a softer voice than before, "Yes, sir, I know of it. It will cause many problems should you begin the invasion."

"Of course it will," the man said. "So I want to make sure the prophecy can never be realized."

Drinan perked up at that, rising to his full height. "How do you intend to do this, sir?"

The man's smile widened. "I know where one of the three children lives, Drinan. The one of the ocean resides on Sashilas Isle."

Drinan smiled at this. "So you want me to kill him, sir?"

"No," the man said lowering his voice so the echo in the mountains couldn't be heard, "I want you to go to the island and kill everyone there. Then destroy it. Make the island sink to the bottom of the ocean. Make it a symbol of the fate that awaits anyone who dares defy me."

The man threw his head back and laughed. Drinan laughed along with the man, but inside he was sobbing. Hyrule may have been the enemy, but the land was still his home. Sashilas was a beautiful place, with towering mountains and sweeping beaches. The thought of destroying it made Drinan sick to his stomach. But the man was his master, and Drinan had to obey, no matter how horrible the order.

When the man stopped laughing, Drinan bowed. Gulping down his disgust, the dark nite said, "It would be my honor, my Lord."

With that he turned around and left. Although Drinan couldn't see his master's face, he could feel the man's evil eyes staring at him as he walked down the stairs to the rally room. To complete this mission, Drinan would need many of his master's slaves. All of them, perhaps. He'd never sunk an island before.

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Hyrule, a land created by the three goddesses at the beginning of time and inhabited by the five tribes. When the goddesses ascended to the heavens, they left a great treasure, a treasure that was protected by the sages. It was said that this treasure kept the tribes united since it was proof that their goddesses were protecting them. No one had ever taken it from its resting place in the Sacred Realm, so the people couldn't even begin to imagine a world without it.

So when Ganondorf, the gerudo king, stole the sacred treasure, no one knew what to do. He spread his evil across the land and named himself supreme ruler. The people were subjugated, but they kept thinking about how to dethrone their malevolent ruler. But one question kept them from doing anything.

How do you defeat shadow itself?

They got their answer in the form of a boy. The Ancient Hero. He fought with Ganon and sealed him where he could do no more harm.

But the seals didn't hold. Ganon broke free a few years after the hero disappeared and tried to shatter the land. In the last hour before he destroyed the world, the princess of Hyrule cast a spell on him, keeping him away from the heart of the land. That spell made Ganon go to the edge of the world, but not before he'd reshaped the cultures of the tribes and land itself. The maps created after the destruction were unrecognizable. The deku scrubs split off from the kokiri, as did the Sashilas zora did from the Hylian zora. A tribe called the rito was unearthed, and they took up the role of border guards, keeping Ganon at bay as long as possible.

Many years passed, and still Ganon touched the world, if only through his pawns. But spells weaken with age, and it was only a matter of time before Ganon could leave his home in the Barren Wastes. So the people asked the goddesses for help. And they got their answer. A riddle, one that prophets studied for years, but never understood, that told of a way to revive the Ancient Hero. If only they could decipher its meaning…


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Kid

**A/N: OK, here's the chapter I finally introduce the main characters. They're mostly my own creations, so (sorry, fanboys and fangirls) Link won't show up for a while.**

Almost all of the time, a person could find a green-skinned zora at the Sand Coin tavern in Ruslford. He was a well muscled boy with all the marks of his race- rubbery skin, a whale-like tail coming out of the back of his head, and fins on his forearms. His name was Zalyn, and everyone in Ruslford knew that he'd go to the tavern right after work and drink himself to sleep. No one tried to help him because no one could get close enough to him to make a difference.

Of course, this didn't apply to outsiders.

"Hello," the small girl said. "I'm Sprig. Who're you?"

Zalyn looked up from his tankard to see the one who'd disturbed him. Sprig, as she'd called herself, was a deku- a race of plant people who essentially looked like wooden dolls with overly large heads and squat bodies. Zalyn had never seen a deku before, though he'd heard of them, and might've been intrigued by meeting one a while back. As it was, the zora turned away and returned to his drink.

Sprig didn't take the hint. "What's your name? I've never seen a zora quite like you before. I heard that your kind were supposed to have mottled blue skin. Are you just different?" she chirped cheerfully.

Zalyn took a swig from his tankard and kept looking away from the deku. That tactic always drove off curious travelers.

Maybe this particular traveler didn't get the memo.

"You know," she continued, "it's rude to ignore someone. All I want is your name."

Zalyn looked back at her with the coldest look he could muster. Sprig jumped fully two inches off the floor, but she remained undeterred.

"So, you want to play it that way, do ya?" she sneered, adjusting her cap so that it hung further over her face and completely covered the orange leaves she had instead of hair. Jumping up on the stool next to Zalyn at the bar, the deku plopped down facing him. "I won't leave 'til I've got my answers."

Zalyn chuckled, though he hardly seemed happy. "You'll be waiting for a long time then, Sprig."

The bartender walked up to Sprig. He leaned over the bar so he could see the small arrival.

"Don't try talking to him, girl," he grunted. "No one's ever gotten him to say much. And the people who've tried are the ones he works with. I don't think you'll find anything out by annoying him."

Sprig turned to look at the bartender. He was an imposing human, as big as a dark nite, but that didn't seem to bother her anymore than Zalyn's attitude did.

"So," she retorted, "do you know his name?"

The bartender grunted again. "His name's Zalyn. There, are you happy?"

Sprig smiled. "Yes," was all she said. Then the young deku girl hopped down from the stool and walked out the door.

Zalyn returned to his drink. Part of him was glad she was gone, but her last statement made him feel uneasy, like she'd made a promise she intended to keep.

By the time the zora had had another three drinks, he'd forgotten about the deku completely.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting so many new people

"Zalyn, eh," Sprig whispered to herself. The young deku skipped down the road of Ruslford, tossing a rupee in the air as she did. With nothing better to do, Sprig had gone out into the town to explore. But after the encounter at the bar, she hadn't been able to get that sullen zora out of her head. "What an interesting fellow. Wonder what his story is. Maybe… what is this?"

A small shack wedged between two shops caught her attention. She stopped right outside of it and looked at it for a second. It was made of planks of blackened wood, and above it hung a sign. Written on it with ink that had worn down were the words 'Neiva's Antiquities'.

_Should I go in?_ Sprig asked herself. Shaking her head, she whistled, "That's no question. Of course I go in!"

Skipping up to the door, she jumped on the handle and pushed open the door. No one yelled at her when she dropped down to the floor. That was always a good sign. The room inside was in no better condition than the building itself. Shelves hung on the walls at odd angles while the floorboards threatened to break under Sprig's negligible weight. A splintered counter stood opposite the door.

And behind it sat a Hylian woman of indeterminable age. She had wrinkles all over her face and hands, and her sparse, bone while hair hung limply. She wore gray rags that must've once been a set of robes.

She looked asleep but said as soon as Sprig entered, she croaked, "Welcome, young one. 'Tis not often one of such age visits old Neiva. How may I help you?"

Sprig skipped up to the counter, and smiling, replied, "I just saw this place and decided to take a look. I love a good story, and this looked like a place to get one."

Neiva curled her cracked lips into a smile. "Well, now, isn't that nice. Youngsters these days don't show much interest in old ones like myself. But I'm afraid I don't have any stories of great interest… But…" The lady looked past Sprig, as if looking for something in the distance. Then she turned her gaze back to Sprig. "I can tell you a prophecy, if you've any interest in that."

The deku nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I'd love that! Anything's good for me!"

"Well, then, how did it go…" Neiva looked off into the distance again, then began to sing in a smooth, sonorous voice…

_A shadow shall stretch across this land _

_And wolves shall raise their ugly heads to herald its arrival. _

_None shall stand in its way, nor shall any be able to. _

_But there is a hope; one so old time itself has forgotten. _

_This shadow has been dispersed once before, _

_And shall be again by the same hand. _

_The great hero will arise again to smite his ancient foe. _

_Three shall forge the sacred treasure _

_That shall call this hero from the great beyond._

_O' one of the forest, gather golden tears of courage, you shall. _

_One of many, you shall be, yet different in your ventures. _

_A heart of silver and quick of foot, you shall be, _

_Yet thoughtful of all others. _

_A love shall be forged with you and another,_

_Yet it will be brought about of tears, not joy._

_O' one of the mountain, strike your foes and become the more powerful, you shall. _

_Of noble blood, you shall be, yet taken from your throne. _

_Strong of fist and sharp of tongue, you shall be, _

_Yet humble in your heart. _

_No true love you shall have except for that of friends_

_And the holder of your heart._

_O' one of the ocean, bring your wisdom to the others, you shall. _

_Taken from all you know, you shall be, yet never truly separated. _

_Determined in spirit and strong with the powers of gods, you shall be,_

_Yet touched by the comeliness of the land. _

_You shall fall in love with a commoner, yet catch the eye of nobility._

_Go forth, brave ones. _

_Forge the ancient treasure and stave off the great evil that befalls us. _

_Call back the ancient hero of time._

_May the goddesses protect you from the shadow's spawn._

As the old lady finished, she bowed her head. Sprig stood, stunned. Neiva looked at the young deku, smiling, then stopped when she saw the girl's blank look.

"Was it that bad, then?" she sighed. "I must work on my singing voice. Or perhaps you didn't like the material?"

Sprig shook her head to shake off her amazement and smiled at the old lady. "That… was amazing. Where did you hear that? It sounds like what's going on right now in the Midlands. Is it actually a prophecy? From the goddesses, perhaps? Wow!"

Neiva returned Sprig's smile. "Yes, young one, it is a true prophecy. One that I heard from my mother, and she, from her mother. It's a prophecy going back seven generations. I have only made a few alterations to make it more understandable." The old lady's expression turned sullen then. "But no one has figured any of it out. I only have the prophecy to guide me to the three who will save Hyrule from the shadow's clutches. And I cannot find them!" Neiva then began to cry.

Sprig gasped. It was such a hopeful song that she hadn't thought about how the prophecy would be fulfilled. Tentatively, she asked, "Do you know what to look for? Maybe I can help. I wander around a lot. Been lots of places."

Neiva sighed and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for your offer, but I'm afraid that it would be hopeless. Many have searched for the heroes, and none have found them. I'm afraid that they may not have even been born, or that they died a long time ago and never fulfilled their destinies. It is a sad idea to ponder."

She sniffed again, and then looked at the deku with glassy eyes. "I think I know who one of the heroes might be, but he would never listen to me. He sits in that tavern every night and drinks until he's fast asleep. A zora boy, perhaps you've seen him."

Sprig pondered for a moment, then suddenly remembered the zora who'd been on her mind so much since their encounter. It was amazing how easily she forgot about him. "Actually, I have. And you know what; I'll make him listen to you. Once a Leafdigger makes up her mind, you can't sway her."

Neiva opened her mouth, as if to object, but apparently decided against it and only said, "Good luck. May the goddesses be with you."

With that, Sprig raced out the door and down to the Sand Coin tavern.


	5. Chapter 5: Rude Awakening

In the room right near the stables of the Sand Coin tavern, Zalyn lay fast asleep in his bed. It was merely a pile of hay under an old blanket, but Zalyn hardly cared. He was always out cold when Brusa, the tavern owner's wife, carried him there at closing time.

"Night, hon," she'd always say as she put him to bed. "Hope you can walk in here on your own tomorrow."

But Zalyn never heard her say that. And no one ever told him; they didn't want to insult his pride, if he had any left. As far as anyone knew, the zora was an adult and could do with his life what he pleased. Zalyn kept his past a secret, and no one knew he was just entering adulthood; he never seemed like a kid, so no one asked.

But sleep was another secret Zalyn kept. Nightmares haunted his consciousness during the eight hours he was asleep. Creeping shadows and horrid thoughts trailed him in a land he couldn't escape. That night was no different.

_He was in a tunnel, far underground. No one for miles. He was all alone. A crack to his right, and a side-passage opened. Beyond it, a body. Of what, he didn't know. Then it came back to him. A zoran boy, mangled beyond recognition. And he screamed, and the body screamed with him._

"Hello, _Zalyn_."

Half in sleep, the zora wondered why the zoran boy had a female's voice.

"I said hello. Wake up, sleepy-head."

_It can't be that boy,_ Zalyn thought drowsily. _Was that just a dream?_

"Yo, you can't sleep forever. I don't care if you have a hangover. Get up!"

_I'm right; it was just a dream,_ he thought, relieved.

"GET UP!"

_Of course,_ he pondered,_ maybe this is even worse. Might as well face the music._

"DO I HAVE TO SAY IT ONE MORE TI…"

Zalyn snapped his eyes open and sat up. "I'm up! Now what do you want?"

"Great, you're up."

Zalyn turned to the speaker who'd made such a fuss about waking him up. For a moment, he wondered who put the plant in his room. Beside his bed stood a plant shaped like a short, stocky human dressed in an orange tunic and cap. But this plant could move on its own. Memory returned then, and Zalyn immediately wished that he was still asleep.

_This is the girl who was grilling me last night,_ he thought. _But how'd she get in here._

"Good mornin'," she whistled. "Remember me. Sprig. I just decided to pop in to see ya."

Zalyn got out of bed and stretched his legs. "Great, now you can go," he growled. "Who let you in here?"

Sprig seemed completely unfazed by his attitude. "Brusa did. She's really worried about you. She already told your boss that you wouldn't be coming in to work today."

"Well, that's just great," the zora sneered. "I don't need sympathy and… what am I talking to you for anyway. Get out."

"Hmph," Sprig grunted. "I'll leave when I'm ready to. I got permission from the owner to see you. I have something I want to tell… Hey, where are you going?"

Zalyn had walked out the door as soon as Sprig said she wouldn't leave. He made a mental note to talk with the owner about letting such an annoying creature into his room without his permission. As for the deku, he really didn't care what she did as long as she stayed away from him.

"I'm still talking!" the young girl called from the room. "Fine then, I'll go with you."

Zalyn heard his door close with a creak and the patter of the deku's feet on the wood floor. The zora was already at the end of the hall when Sprig caught up.

"Don't you want to know what I have to say?" she implored.

Zalyn kept his mouth shut. But that didn't help.

"Ok, I get it. Don't want to say anything to little me. Well, that doesn't matter. I don't want to hear anything. What I do want to do is tell you about someone I met yesterday."

Zalyn shook his head. There was no one in the village that he didn't already know about.

By that time, the pair was in the main room of the tavern and heading to the front door.

"Her name's Neiva. And she wants to talk with you."

_Ha,_ Zalyn thought._ Someone who wants to talk with me? What a laugh. Doesn't this girl have something better to do?_

"If you don't mind a little detour, I'd like for you to meet her. Please."

Zalyn had his hand on the door handle when he heard a second voice boom from across the room, "You'd better listen to the deku, honey. She's got a good plan. Why don't you see this Neiva today? I'd recon you haven't had one day's rest in over a month, and it'd be good for you."

The zora turned around to see Brusa standing behind the bar holding her cleaning rag. She had an imposing figure that rivaled most of the men in Ruslford; people said that no man could ever beat her in a contest of strength. She had a huge smile planted on her face, and that was one of the few things that Zalyn just couldn't stand to look at for too long. No one should be smiling around him; it just shouldn't have been possible.

"Go on," Brusa continued. "It won't hurt. I've known Neiva for years, and she doesn't bring people to her for frivolous reasons."

Zalyn considered that statement. _Maybe one day off work. Just to see this lady,_ he thought. _If nothing else, it may get this deku girl to stop bothering me._

Zalyn nodded. "I'll go see this Neiva."

"Good for you, boy. Good for you." Brusa beamed at him, and Zalyn had to avert his eyes to avoid being ashamed.

He turned to Sprig. "Well, I don't know where this lady is, so you'd better lead the way, _Sprig_."

The deku girl gave him a salute. "Yes, sir. Just follow me."

And the duo left the tavern.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Neiva

Zalyn didn't say a single word on the way to Neiva's shack. He didn't have anything important to say, and so didn't say anything. Sprig, on the other hand, couldn't shut up.

"How long have you been here in Ruslford? Do you get out often? I haven't been home in a long time, so I kinda forgot what it's like to live somewhere. Have you ever been to Tirut? Nice mining town, it is. The people there like anyone new…"

_Where does she come up with this stuff?_ Zalyn thought. _Nothing she's said so far has been relevant, so why ask it?_ The zora tried to shut out Sprig's nonstop talking, but he only half succeeded. Though he didn't listen to the words, he could still hear her high-pitched voice among the sounds of the bustling marketplace.

"… the best food place in this town? I don't make any plans for meals until I get some input… Ah, here we are!"

Zalyn snapped out of his reverie to find himself in front of a small shack. It looked like the buildings beside it had pressed against it till it was only a sliver of what it had previously been. The zora was amazed he hadn't noticed it; then again, he was amazed that he was amazed because he didn't explore the town much anyway. A dingy sign above the doorway revealed the establishment's name- 'Neiva's Antiquities'.

"So this is where you're bringing be," Zalyn groaned, sounding so much uninterested that Sprig looked at him with a sneer on her face. "Well, ladies first." He motioned for the deku to go ahead of him.

Sprig's sneer instantly turned into a smile. "Of course. But no running off. I'll just ask Brusa to track you down again." She bounced into the store without hesitation.

Zalyn sighed and reluctantly followed.

The zora couldn't comprehend why anyone would use such a place for a business. No one would come in without good reason. The place was on the verge of falling apart. Zalyn flinched as each step threatened to break one of the floorboards.

The ancient lady behind the counter leaned forward as the zora walked in. Zalyn couldn't tell if she was smiling from ear-to-ear or if she just always looked that way for her wrinkles criss-crossed her entire face. As he got to the counter, she sat back in her chair- which also looked ancient- and sighed.

"I never thought I'd get a chance to meet you, young one," she croaked. "I'm Neiva; though I'm sure you already guessed that."

Zalyn nodded minutely. Neiva's smile diminished slightly, but she continued in the same, cheery voice. "I've seen you around for quite some time, but I've never talked with you. It is a very important matter, though; one that cannot be ignored…"

With that, Neiva stood and thrust her hand out towards the zora. Zalyn flinched backwards and nearly raised the fin blades on his arms to attack the seemingly traitorous lady but stopped. She was chanting something under her breath in a language he'd only heard once before. A gentle language he'd heard just before going to sleep a long time ago, singing a lullaby of heroes. But that didn't register much with Zalyn for the old hylian's words were having an effect on him. Zalyn was falling into unconsciousness. He fell backwards, and just before he hit the floor, darkness engulfed his vision.


	7. Chapter 7: Choices

_Zalyn wasn't awake. He knew that somehow. But he was totally aware. Aware of a world of complete darkness. The zora couldn't see anything._

_Then a hylian lady appeared. She was tall and beautiful; her pastel dress waved about her softly, as if in a slight wind. She smiled, and Zalyn looked away out of embarrassment. He'd never been good around girls._

_Then, she spoke._ _"Do not be ashamed, young one. I do not care and neither should you." Zalyn looked up to see her looking upon him with mild satisfaction. "That's better. A hero shouldn't be afraid to look at those he'd rather not. But I have little time. Brave warrior, you've lost so much. It is a curse to have to ask you to give up more. You may be the one I've sought; you may not, but Hyrule cannot survive if you do not try. Leave your home and go as far as you can. It matters not the direction; just go."_

_The young lady reached out to Zalyn. "Please, take my hand and consider my offer. You are under no oath to comply, but please."_

_Zalyn looked at her and took her hand gingerly._

_Then his world exploded in light._

Zalyn woke up suddenly. Sprig was standing over him with a worried look in her eyes.

"Are you alright, zora boy?" she asked in a sympathetic voice, which sounded more curious than compassionate.

Zalyn sat up and felt his head. No bumps or scratches. _Odd,_ he thought. _I fell pretty hard. But that dream, was it a vision?_

He looked around as he pondered. He was still in the shop; no one had moved him since he fell. Zalyn stood up, then something caught his eye. Or rather, a lack of something.

"Where's Neiva?" Zalyn asked. It was one of the few things that had ever surprised him, though considering the circumstances, it shouldn't have be that odd for the old hylian to be gone. She could've gone for help; or she could've gotten away. It had been her that had knocked him unconscious in the first place.

But his vision hadn't been horrible. Nothing was bad in his dream, except for the darkness. So why was Neiva gone?

Sprig shrugged, then bounced onto a rickety stool without the slightest hesitation. It creaked, like everything else in the ancient shop. "I don't know. She just said that odd stuff and then disappeared in a flash of light. Magic isn't one of my strong suits. But I'm glad you woke up so quickly. I was about to go for help."

_I woke up quickly?_ Zalyn had no sense of time while he was sleeping, usually, but he'd always thought that time slowed down in dreams, so that one hour seemed like a minute. "How long was I out?" the zora asked coldly. He didn't want to encourage the girl to speak more than was necessary.

She didn't get the message. "Not very long. Maybe a half-minute at most. Why? Did you see something while you were unconscious? I've heard that wizards could send messages to people in their dreams, so maybe Neiva sent you a message. Was it anything important?"

Zalyn looked at the empty seat where the old hylian had sat. _Was she sending me a message?_ He thought. _Did she know what would happen? And who was that lady?_ He looked down at the floor. _What did she mean "go as far as you can"? Does she want me to do something?_

The zora didn't know what to do. The lady in his dream was so kind, and Zalyn didn't want to disappoint her. But where would he go?

"Sooooo," Sprig piped. "What happened?"

Zalyn was jolted out of his reverie by her statement. He turned to look at her. The deku girl was looking at him with wide eyes and wide grin. The zora was suddenly reminded of another girl, one he'd been very close to. She had looked at Zalyn like that, but he resisted the urge to remember more.

"Nothing of importance," Zalyn growled. "I believe that our next course of action would be to see what happened to that old hylian." With that, he turned and strode out the door.

The sun was still low in the eastern horizon. _Amazing how much can happen in only a few minutes,_ he thought. A creak came from the door of the shop as it swung open again. Zalyn didn't even bother to check; he knew who it was.

Without looking, he said, "Come if you want, but leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered with idle chat."

"Humph," came the girl's response. "I'll speak when I want to."

Zalyn didn't say anything else. He just strode off in the general direction of the Sand Coin tavern.

"Where are we going? Do you have an idea about where Neiva went?" Sprig piped.

Zalyn shrugged. "I don't. Someone else will."

"Who?"

The zora just kept walking.

"Pfft," she snorted. "Fine. I'll just wait then."


End file.
